


I'll Let You Kiss Me

by victontrash



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung are adorable, Drabble, First Time, M/M, could be fluffy??, odd because its definitely less than 500 words, so why did i take the wHOLE NIGHT?, stan victon if you already don't, started at night and now here i am in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victontrash/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: Short fluff.Seungwoo is recovering from an injury and the duties fall on Seungsik to play nurse until he recovers.(It's an excuse but honestly my mind can't think up of a good summary,sorry)





	I'll Let You Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble story for victon. Thought about it after seungwoo was injured but still attended the Posco Festival and I saw seungsik glancing at him to see if he was alright (the members even went over and stayed by his side I'm- ;-;)
> 
> Also can I just say what a deserving of all the love in the world kind of man seungwoo is because he didn't want us to worry and didn't tell us about having to have surgery done for the injury, instead we found out from jihun (knk) who visited him (knkxvicton friendship uwu) as soon as seungwoo knew that we knew, he posted on the fancafe and told us not to worry I mean, i JUST SINCERELY LOVE HIM.

"SEUNGSIK." Came the familiar cry for the umpteenth time today.

Seungsik sighed. "Coming."

When he got there; Seungwoo sat grinning on the bed with his leg wrapped in a cast and held up on a pile of pillows, a glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes. Hands on hip, seungsik demanded, "What is it now?"

Seungwoo looked offended but his eyes still danced with mirth. "Is that any way of talking to an invalid?"

"Yes! If the invalid is perfectly capable of doing most things but still insists I do them for him!"

"When did I ever?" The corner of Seungwoo's mouth twitched, trying to hold back a smile.

Seungsik was extremely close to throttling the 'invalid' " You had me brush your hair, dress you up and I even fed you!"

Seungwoo couldn't hold back the laughter anymore, Seungsik was adorable to tease yet he had to admit he might have taken it a bit far, something he should remedy and by the look of annoyance on Seungsik's face he better do it soon. Jokes were all good but seungsik actually mad at him was not a sight he enjoyed. "come here." Seungwoo silently beckoned with a pat on the empty spot beside him.

Seungsik eyed him warily, "I _know_ you're trying to distract me and it's not going to work, I have things to do"

The laughter was gone from his dark eyes, he was gentle now. "Come on, I just want to cuddle"

Seungsik's narrowed his gaze, mistrusting. "That's straightforward, but my answer is still no." Seungwoo sat up straighter, holding his arms out. It was an irresistible sight for seungsik, who was worn out and felt like he needed to rest after all the running about he had done today. Then he remembered _why_ he was exhausted, and the cause lay before him trying to look innocent while he asked for cuddles, the audacity.

He had decided. Seungwoo did _not_ deserve to be cuddled.

Seungwoo could sense what was running through Seungsik's mind. "Fine, this leaves me no choice but to- " he swung his legs over, getting up from the bed and limped towards seungsik, who stood at the doorway with his eyes wide.

"Wha-" but before he could finish, seungwoo held his face and placed a feather light kiss.

A few seconds passed as Seungwoo tested the affect of the kiss, and when he saw that Seungsik looked like he needed one more he dipped his head again but this time kissing him deeply.

Seungsik felt his heart thud against his chest as Seungwoo wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Unable to resist the temptation, Seungsik pushed his hands under Seungwoo's shirt, fingers slowly climbing hard muscle before reaching a sensitive spot. The embrace got hotter and Seungsik's legs almost gave way but seungwoo still held him.

As, Seungwoo led him towards the bed and sat beside him to take off his shirt, a brief thought crossed Seungsik's mind,

_maybe it was okay to forgive him, just this once._


End file.
